


Who Was That Boy?

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Evillious Chronicles-SaSi [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of Drowning, Remus almost dies, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, brief mention of chruch, ghost!roman, tw!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Remus let out a final shuddering sigh and stood up. He pushed on the door and exited the confessional. It...felt good finally admitting to what he had done, even if he wasn't admitting it to anyone. Yet, for some unknown reason, he had sensed another presence in the little box with him, easing his worries, hugging him, and giving him a feeling of safety, of comfort.Roman.~Virgil overhears something that he wasn't supposed to, and Remus is in big, big trouble.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Evillious Chronicles-SaSi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Who Was That Boy?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daughter of White- song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674944) by Mothy. 



> Hiiii!! Im sorry for taking so long!! This fic is a bit shorter but I hope you enjoy it!!

Remus let out a final shuddering sigh and stood up. He pushed on the door and exited the confessional. It...felt good finally admitting to what he had done, even if he wasn't admitting it  _ to _ anyone.

Yet, for some unknown reason, he had sensed another presence in the little box with him, easing his worries, hugging him, and giving him a feeling of safety, of comfort.

_ Roman. _

The door creaked and Remus turned around to look at the confessional. It slowly shut itself. Shivers ran down Remus’s back and he sighed, shaking his head and exiting the church. 

He took his time walking back home. He counted the stones in the old, run-down path. He picked a petal from every flower he could find. He gathered smooth stones and bird feathers. The moon was rising high in the sky, and Remus was growing tired. He looked ahead as he came to a little part of the beach. He looked around and soon spotted the cottage. He began heading towards it when something…horrible, curled in the bottom of his stomach. His feet felt like lead as he kept taking steps to the cottage and his head started to pound. 

“Stop, stop being so...so weak.” Remus grumbled, hitting his head with the heel of his palm. “There's nothing to fear, I’m just going home-”

The warm wind that was once peaceful raged forward, pushing Remus back. He gasped and cursed, tripping over his foot and falling to the sand. He gripped a stone he had collected and growled.

“Stop! I won't do anything, I promise!” He yelled to the wind. It settled down, but only slightly. Remus huffed and pushed himself to kneel towards the sea. The water barely came to his knees, it wasn’t high tide, or at least, not yet.

_ Wonder what it would be like to drown. _

Remus blinked, then giggled. He splashed at the water, throwing the stone in his hand into the water.

_ Lungs burning, coughing, throwing up sea water- _

He giggled louder, digging in his pockets for more rocks. He threw them one at a time, using all of his pent up anxiety. 

_ Cold cold cold cold cold and heavy as it dragged you down to the bottom- _

Giggles turned into full blown laughs as he hurled the rocks into the sea. Waves grew bigger and soon water soaked Remus’s knees, then his shins. Sand started to bury the edges of his-  _ Roman’s _ coat, but he paid it no mind.

_ Let the sand cover you- suffocate suffocate suffocate- _

The rocks ran out, and Remus shoved his hands into the sand. He laughed louder and gripped the wet sand, forcing it through the cracks in his fingers. He threw the sand into the sea as well as tears started to run down his face.

_ Suffocate suffoca- KNIFE KNIFE STAB BLOOD STAB- _

Remus physically stopped as his mind screamed at him. Knife? Stab? That doesn't have anything to do with the sea-

There was a soft sniffle behind him, and Remus cautiously turned around.

Virgil was standing above him, knife raised above his head. He wore a look of shock and stared above Remus’s head at...nothing. 

“...Virgil?” Remus whispered hoarsely.

Virgil’s rigid figure went somewhat lax and he lowered the knife, looking back down at Remus. Nothing but betrayal and fear filled his eyes. Tears that had been falling started falling faster. 

_ Remus…  _

“...Remus.” Virgil whispered back. His grip on the knife tightened and Remus flinched. 

_ Remus…  _

“You’re…him.”

“You...heard me.” Remus said softly. “You heard me and...you're going to kill me, aren't you?”

Virgil looked back at the knife in his hands. 

“I...I was.” Virgil gripped the knife harder and raised his arm. Remus flinched back again and braced himself for death.

_ Splash! _

Remus’s eyes fluttered open and looked out to the sea. The knife plunged into the water. And sank down, down, down.

Remus stared out at the sea for the longest time. Virgil moved and sat next to him, looking down at the sand. 

“...why?” Remus forced out, turning back to Virgil.

Virgil didn't answer for a few moments. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“We...we’re the same, Remus.” Virgil lifted his head, a strained smile on his face. He held up a hand as Remus opened his mouth to speak. “I...may not have slaughtered an entire kingdom, but, we’re the same because we're both alone.”

Remus stared at Virgil as he turned to look out at the sea. 

“We’ve both sinned in the past, and because of that, we’re alone.” Virgil looked out at the horizon, where the barest slivers of the sun were starting to rise. “And...I know how painful loneliness can be. You deserve a second chance, Remus. You still have time to learn and grow.”

Remus nodded slowly and he followed Virgil’s gaze. “So...basically, if you kill me, then you’d be all alone again.”

Virgil nodded as well. “Yeah, that, but you’re also just a child. I can't kill a child. And I personally don't think it's completely your fault for doing the things you did. You’re obviously too young to handle such heavy roles like a king.”   
Remus scoffed. “I wasn't a king whatsoever. A king is some old geezer who sits on a throne for a living. I was a...a prince. A truly horrible prince.”

“Maybe so. But, you still deserve a parent, or a guardian.” Virgil shook the sand off of his jacket and stood up. He held out a hand for Remus. “Will you...allow me to be those for you?”

Remus looked up at Virgil. His hand started to rise to meet his, but he hesitated. Virgil was just about to kill him, what if he tried to kill him again? What if Virgil tortured him since he found out what a horrible person he was? Maybe he should go jump into the sea-

“I’ll protect you, Remus. I promise.” 

The boy looked up and smiled at Virgil, taking his hand. “Thank you, Virgil.”

* * *

_ Entry #173, Aug 27 _

_ I tried to kill him today. I tried to rid the world of this unholy soul. Maybe then I could avenge the death of my late friend. I hoped that he was watching me as I raised the knife, ready to plunge it into his back. _

_ But something stopped me. I felt two cold hands grab my wrists and someone whisper in my ear. Standing in front of the hysterical Remus was another boy, about his age as well. From what I could tell he wore a dusty green coat that was splattered with dark blood. He looked enraged as he glared at me, piercing through my eyes and straight into my soul. I could feel the anger in his being as I held that knife.  _

_ It was only for a millisecond, but I’m sure of what I saw. Something within me changed after that boy had stopped me. Suddenly my rage was forgotten and the knife felt foreign in my hands. I felt that dreadful sense of loneliness wash over me again when Roma- Remus, his name is Remus- turned to face me. _

_ I threw the knife into the sea. A stupid move on my part, but it was a daze. It felt like I wasn't actually throwing the blade, like another arm was puppeting my own.  _

_ That look in Remus’s eyes is one I know all too well. I never want to see that look again, I never want to feel that look again. I promise to never bring harm to him ever again; after all, he is still a boy, and it is now my duty as his guardian to protect him and love him as if he were my son. No, son isn't the right term. Perhaps...brother. Yes, Remus shall now be my younger brother, and I will protect him with my life. _

_ I will conclude this journaling session, but I would like to have one last question answered before I close this book. _

_ Who was that boy who put himself between us? _

  
  



End file.
